Repayment
by Ancamna
Summary: Poor Jack has to buy 50 drinks at the Blue Bar for one sprite. Then he has to pay them to help him, well Jack wants some repayment, and Souley's going to give it to him!


**Summary: Poor Jack has to buy 50 drinks at the Blue Bar for one sprite. Then he has to pay them to help him, well Jack wants some repayment, and Souley's going to give it to him!**

**Repayment**

Jack ordered another drink from Griffon, that was his tenth one that night. He finished it and ordered another, he didn't quite know why Griffon didn't cut him off, but he didn't. His head was starting to swim, and the world was leaning to one side. He didn't need many more to unlock the sprite, he unlocked one the first time he got a drink at the Blue Bar; forty nine more and he gets another. Jack was annoyed, he couldn't't just order water, oh no her had to buy his drinks, with his hard earned money! Oh the life of a poor farmer who has to rescue 101 sprites and the Harvest Goddess. Jack put away three more drinks, when it happened. Everyone in the Blue Bar left the room and a sprite appeared his name, Souley. His green hair barely showed from under his purple hat. He gave Jack the same line as all the others, and then turned to leave. However Jack had another idea in mind. He told the little sprite to come home with him and he could properly repay him.

They went to Jack's house and Souley was eager to help Jack. Jack closed the door, picked Souley up, stood him on his chair, and kissed him. Souley was shocked! Jack pried his lips open with his tong, he slid it in between his teeth, and played with Souley's unwilling one. Jack's hands slid up and down the sprites small body.

Jack removed his gloves and unbuttoned Souley's shirt, and undid his belt. The shirt slid off it's owners shoulders easily and Jack left Souley's mouth, he left a trail of kisses from his mouth down to his left nipple. He took it into his mouth and started sucking it. Souley moaned slightly as the new sensation over whelmed him. Jack switched to the other one and nibbled on it a little. He enjoyed the sounds the sprite tried to keep to himself.

He pulled down Souley's pants and was pleased to find out that he had nothing on under them. He lightly stroked the sprites erect member. Souley gasped, his eyes grew wide. Jack knelt down and licked the tip. He looked up and smiled, then he took the whole length of Souley into his mouth. Souley gasped again, Jack bobbed his head as he sucked. The poor little Sprite could barely stand, his knees were about to give out on him. Jack seemed to know this and stopped what he was doing. Souley gave out a whimper at the loss of contact.

Jack picked him up and moved him to the bed, he just lye there waiting for Jack to finish what he started, unsure of what was going to happen next. After a few minutes Jack got onto the bed fully undressed. Souley didn't quite understand what was going on, but he licked it. Jack reached over and grabbed a bottle of extra virgin olive oil off of his night stand that he had bought from Karen that morning and pored some onto his hands. He coated his fingers and he leaned back down and started to give Souley a blow job once more. Souley was so preoccupied with the wonderful sensations that Jacks mouth was providing him with, that he didn't notice when an oiled hand landed next to his ass hole and started to coat it with oil. He also didn't notice when the first finger entered him, or the second, however the third one mad him slightly uncomfortable, and the forth hurt.

Souley would have protested but Jacks fingers hit a certain spot inside of him which made his vision bluer and his body shake. Jack hit this spot a few more times and Souley came, Jack drank it all up. He with drew his mouth and noticed that Souley was still erect, he smirked. He removed his fingers from Souley's body and positioned his oiled tip at Souleys entrance. Jack thrust into the tiny body, both him and Jack had never felt anything like it before. For Souley pain, pleasure, lust, and surprise all rushed over his body all at once, he didn't have enough time to hold on to any of them though.

Jack wasted no time, he slowly half way slid out of Souley and slowly back in again. He continued this pattern, quickening each time until he was at a fast passe that was satisfying both of there needs. Souley was crying out and trying to match Jack's passe. He felt hotter then he had ever felt before and he could feel something slowly building inside of him. One last thrust and they both screamed out in immanence pleasure. Jack filled Souley's tight ass with his hot cum. Souley didn't seem to mind at all, nor did Jack when Souley released his on his stomach.

Souley desperately tried to breath in air, like he had been suffocated and just now got a chance to breath again. Jack pulled himself out and lye himself down next to Souley. Minuets passed with only the sounds of heavy breathing filling the dark room. Jack looked over at Souley, who was fast asleep, he smiled and covered them both and fell asleep too.

**A.N.: I don't know about anyone else, but Lilly and I think that it's messed up that you have to buy a whole bunch of things just to get one sprite! They cost you over a thousand dollars then you have to pay then to work for you! If your some one like us and your tying to get married you can't until you get the Harvest Goddess back. The only way to get her back is to get 60 sprites back! Jack deserves somethings for free from them! Don't you agree with us?**


End file.
